Beach
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: Luka dan Len bertemu dipantai, mereka sangat akrab sampai Luka menyadari kalau dia punya perasaan khusus pada Len, Based on the song Fire Flower. Author New, Mind to RnR?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beach milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **Vocaloid milik pemilik nya, Fire Flower bukan milik saya**

 **Warning Alerts! OOC, banyak Typo, Fic yang tidak menggunakan EYD, Alur kecepatan, dan kenistaan lain nya**

 **Pairing:LenxLuka,KaitoxMiku,MikuoxRin**

 **Haiii! Kembali bersama Yuki di fic baru yang ada di list 'Upcoming Fic'!**

 **Ini terinspirasi saat aku nonton PV nya Fire Flower versi LenKa, benar-benar imutttt banget pairing nya XD**

 **Rada aneh sih, soalnya mereka beda enam tahun tapi gak salah kan?**

 **Oke, silahkan di nikmati~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading Minna! ^^

.

.

.

Semilir angin membelai lembut pipi gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sekarang sedang bermain air dengan seorang pemuda bersurai _honeyblonde_.

"Ayolah Luka-chan! Daritadi kau melamun terus tau!"seru pemuda tersebut sambil menyipratkan sedikit air pada gadis bernama 'Luka' tersebut.

Luka tersadar, "LEN-KUN CURAAAAANG!"seru Luka sambil menyipratkan air pada pemuda bernama 'Len' tersebut.

"GYAHAHAHA" Pemuda tersebut malah tertawa sambil berlari dari Luka yang masih menyipratkan air kepada nya.

Sepasang kekasih dengan warna rambut yang menyentuh kata 'sama' -Kaito&Miku- itu tersenyum melihat kemesraan Len dan Luka.

"Apa menurutmu Len benar-benar menyukai nya, Kaito-kun?"tanya Miku pada Kaito yang masih sibuk dengan Aisu nya.

"Tentu Miku-chan, dan aku sangat yakin kalau Len akan menjaga nya, karna Len sudah tidak menerima memperagakan adegan di lagu ' _Spice_ ' ataupun ' _Out of Eden_ ' nya"ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar

Miku menghela nafas, gadis bertwintail ini masih belum tenang mendengar jawaban dari pacarnya. Bagaimanapun, Luka adalah sahabatnya dan dia tidak mau kalau sampai Len menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu.

Miku menoleh dan mendapati Rin yang juga menatap Mikuo dengan gelisah.

"Rin-chan..."panggil Miku pelan. Rin menoleh, "Ada apa Micchi?"tanya Rin riang. Miku menatap Rin sayu, "Apa menurutmu...Len dan Luka cocok?"tanya Miku ragu. Rin berhenti mengupas jeruk yang akan dia makan.

"Menurutku sih iya, _demo_ aku masih takut kalau Len menerima ajakan memainkan video dengan adegan tidak senonoh"ucap Rin sambil kembali mengupas jeruk nya.

Miku makin gelisah, dia mengambil cup es krim yang sedikit mencair karna belum disentuh olehnya.

 _'Apa boleh buat,'_ batin Miku sambil memakan es krim tersebut.

 **Disisi lain Len dan Luka,**

"Luka-chan, kita main itu yuk!"seru Len sambil menunjuk parasut/? (Apa sih namanya? Yuki kurang tau XD /plak/).

Luka mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku ambil yang biru!"seru Luka sambil berlari meninggalkan Len.

Len melongo, kalau Luka ambil warna biru berarti dia...?

Masa warna _pink_ sih? Nanti dia jadi cucok dong!

"LUKA-CHAN! AKU BIRUUUUUUU"seru Len sambil mengejar Luka yang sedang meledeknya sambil berlari.

"GYAHAHAHA, LEN-KUN SUKA WARNA _PINK_! GYAHAHAHAHA"tawa Luka sambil terus berlari.

"THEEEDAKKKKKK"teriak Len sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **WUSH!**

Luka melongo, yaiyalah, orang cuman bercanda tapi Len bener-bener se-serius itu sampe ada api berkobar-kobar(?) disekelilingnya.

"Ya ampun Len-kun"ucap Luka sambil menatap Len. Tangan kanan nya di taro dipinggang, kaki nya dia kesampingin dikit.

"LEN-KUN! AKU KAN CUMAN BERCANDA!"seru Luka sambil merubah posenya. Menjadi tangan didekat mulutnya menganggap tangan nya sebagai toa ataupun Megaphone(?).

"HEEE?! YOWES, NDAK APA-APA! AYO BURUAN KESINI!"seru Len sambil melakukan pose yang sama dengan Luka.

Luka tersenyum kecil, "Len-kun masih sama, ceroboh dan terlalu serius"ucap Luka sambil berlari mengejar Len.

* * *

Time Skip!

* * *

"Hahhhh kau tahu? Aku paling malas kalau kayak gini"ucap Mikuo sambil menatap malas Len dan Luka yang masih asik bercengkrama.

Rin menatap datar Mikuo yang dari tadi mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang kali.

"Kuo-chan, bisakah kau diam? Kau mengulangi kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang kali dan itu mengganggu pendengaran ku"ucap Rin datar. Mikuo akhirnya berhenti mengeluh.

"Oh iya, nanti malem jadi gak?"tanya Rin pada Miku dan Kaito. Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu.

"Jadilah! Aku pengen liat Luka yang terharu!"seru Mikuo semangat.

 **PLAK!**

"Aaw,"ringis Mikuo saat kepala nya dipukul negi oleh adik nya.

" _Baka!_ Ngapain liat Luka terharu?!"tanya Miku marah.

"Bercanda, Mik"ucap Mikuo sambil manyun.

"Terserah"ucap Miku datar. "Usahain sih jadi ya, aku mau liat Miku-chan yang pasti _kawaii_ kalau pakai Yukata"ucap Kaito polos.

 **BLUSH!**

 **PLAK!**

Miku memukul Kaito yang pastinya masih ngak ngeh atau connect.

"Hei, apa salahku?!"tanya Kaito pada Miku, dia cemberut lho~ /plak/ /apaini/.

" _Ba-Baka_!"ucap Miku sambil melipat tangan nya. Mukanya masih terasa panas karna ucapan Kaito.

"Miku-chan, Tsun nya kambuh~"goda Kaito. Miku makin memanas, "DIAMLAH!"seru Miku.

* * *

Time Skip!

* * *

Len menarik nafas panjang, "Hahh, males"ucap Len dongkol.

Nanti malam, dipantai yang tadi siang dia kunjungi, bakal ada konsernya. Dan rencana nya dia mau nyanyi _Fire Flower,_ lagu barunya.

Tapi, dia malah disuruh menyanyikan lagu lain.

"Ayolah Len-kun, kau mau membuat Luka-san terharu bukan?"ucap Teiru, managernya. Len menatap pria bersurai silver tersebut dengan enggan.

"Iya, tapi aku mau nya nyanyi _Fire Flower_! Gak mau _Out of Eden_! Kau tahu kan betapa benci nya Luka terhadap lagu itu?"semprot Len kesal.

"Banyak orang yang menyukai-"

"Tetap tidak pak tua! Bukannya sudah kubilang, aku gak terima lagu _SPICE!_ Ataupun _Out of Eden_?!"semprot Len lagi. Teiru menghela nafas, "ayolah Len-kun, kau harus-"

"GAK! KALAU AKU BILANG ENGGAK, YA BERARTI ENGGAK!"seru Len sambil menunjuk batang hidung pria di depan nya.

 _'Kau memang childish seperti biasa'_ batin Teiru sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hahh yasudah, tapi kau harus latihan dengan giat, nanti malam kau langsung konser soalnya"ucap Teiru mengalah.

" _YOSHA! GANBATTE!_ "seru Len sambil meninju udara. Teiru tersenyum, ' _heh, anak itu sudah banyak berubah,_ 'batin Teiru. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kostum nya?"tanya Len pada Teiru.

"Itu bisa kuurus, soal panggung juga, tenang saja! Kalau kau minta sedikit efek, katakan saja pada Piko karna dia yang mengurus bagian _lightning_ "ucap Teiru panjang lebar. Len mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada pria tersebut. " _Arigato nee_ "ucapnya masih dengan senyuman manis nya.

Teiru ikut tersenyum, " _doita_ , sekarang kau harus latihan! Semangat Len-kun!"ucap Teiru sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari kamar Len.

Len mengambil kertas berisi lirik lagu nya dan mulai menghafalnya dengan serius.

 _Kali ini tidak boleh gagal! Ini adalah kesempatan sekali dalam sehidup! Aku harus berjuang!,_ batin Len sambil terus menghafalkan lirik lagunya.

 **Sementara itu dengan Luka-Miku-Rin,**

"Menurutmu mana Yukata yang bagus? Yang ini? Atau yang ini?"tanya Luka sambil mengangkat 2 Yukata cantik yang berwarna _Pink_ dan Merah.

 _(Note:Disini para chara Vocaloid pake module di Project Diva. Luka Yukata Module, Miku Yukata Module, Kaito Drizzle, Rin Kagerou, Len Starmine, Mikuo nanti saya pikirkan)_

"Dua-duanya bagus kok, Luka-chan"ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. "Lebih bagus yang mana? Aku mau Len-kun menyadariku saat konser"ucap Luka sambil tersenyum malu.

Pipinya yang putih bersih itu sedikit berwarna merah karna malu. Rin tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Kau ini, mau nya _dinotice_ terus sama Len,"ucap Rin sambil mengambil setelan baju nya.

"Terserah aku dong! Rin-chan dan Miku-chan mau pakai yang mana?"tanya Luka pada Miku yang daritadi bolak-balik.

"Aku bingung! Aku punya bejibun Yukata tapi aku tidak tahu mana yang harus ku pakai!"seru Miku panik. "Hahh, pakai yang berwarna Biru itu saja"ucap Luka enteng.

"Yang ini?"tanya Miku sambil mengangkat Yukata berwarna biru dengan sabuk hijau daun. Luka mengangguk, "nanti kan rambutmu tinggal di cepol aja"ucap Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Luka-chan, menurutmu bagusan pakai yang ini, atau yang ini?"tanya Rin sambil mengangkat dua Yukata berbeda warna.

"Kenapa gak pakai yang Kagerou aja? Itu jauh lebih cocok daripada dua Yukata yang kau pegang"ucap Luka mengusulkan. Rin tepok jidat, "Bener juga ya! Oke, aku ambil dulu"ucap Rin dan langsung ngacir keluar kamar Luka seenak jidatnya.

"Sekarang giliran kau yang membantu ku, Miku-chan!"seru Luka. Miku mengangguk, "Pilihan mu yang mana? Ada dua bukan?"tanya Miku. Luka mengangguk, "Bagusan yang mana? Ini atau ini?"tanya Luka sambil menenteng 2 Yukata.

Miku tampak berpikir keras, terlihat dari dahinya yang mengerut.

"Yang _Pink_ bagus kok, nanti tinggal dikonde bukan? Aku bisa bantu kok, Rin juga pasti bisa"usul Miku. Luka mengangguk, "Miku..."gumamnya pelan.

Miku menoleh, "Ada apa Luka?"tanya Miku bingung. "Apa menurutmu Len-kun menyukai ku? Atau itu hanya dalam mimpi ku saja?"tanya Luka pesimis.

Miku tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja dia menyukaimu Luka-chan, kau itu cantik, suara mu indah, tubuh mu bagus, kenapa dia gak suka?"ucap Miku sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kalau aku jadi cowok, aku pasti naksir Luka"ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba datang dengan kostum Kagerou nya.

"Eh?"tanya Luka bingung. "Secara, Luka itu cantik, manis, imut, gak nahan buat dikarungin"ucap Rin sambil menduduki kursi di dekat meja rias.

Rin mulai menyemprotkan cat rambut jingga pada rambutnya.

"Emang aku apaan pake dikarungin? -.-"ucap Luka malas. "Loli mungkin? Entahlah"ucap Rin yang masih fokus dengan rambutnya.

"Aku penasaran nanti Len mau nyanyi apa"ucap Luka sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Berharap aja jangan dua lagu sialan itu"balas Rin. Miku mengangguk, "ngomong-ngomong, aku mandi dulu ya, Jaa~"ucap Miku sambil berlari keluar kamar Luka.

"Rin, ada sedikit masalah dengan rambut?"tanya Luka sambil melirik Rin yang masih mengecat rambutnya.

"Engg kurasa iya, bisa bantu cat bagian belakang? Agak susah,"ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan cat semprot tersebut pada Luka.

"Oke sip, tapi gampang hilang kan?"tanya Luka sambil melakukan tugasnya. Rin diam, lalu mengambil pita dan jepit rambutnya. "Iya, kena air juga hilang"ucap Rin sambil memakai jepit rambutnya.

"Eh, kamu udah mandi belum?!"tanya Luka sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya. Rin menoleh, "udah, makanya lama"ucap Rin sambil kembali menatap kaca didepan nya.

"Hahh yasudah"ucap Luka sambil melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang tadi sempat berhenti.

* * *

Time Skip!

* * *

Dan sekarang, disinilah Megurine Luka. Di pantai dengan banyak stand kecil yang menjual jajanan dan barang lain nya.

Luka menatap langit biru dongker yang bertabur bintang-bintang diatasnya. "Malam ini indah sekali, bukan?"tanya seseorang dibelakang Luka.

Luka terkejut, dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _honeyblonde_ dengan iris _electric blue_ nya yang menatap langit.

"Yahh Len-kun benar"ucap Luka sambil menatap langit dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Aku akan mengadakan konser disini"ucap Len sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya dari langit malam.

"Ng? Konser? Lagu apa?"tanya Luka sambil menatap Len. "Lagu terbaruku, dengarkan saja saat aku menyanyi nanti,babe~"ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Luka tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, itu kostum mu?"tanya Luka sambil menatap pakaian Len. Len mengangguk, "Yap, dan kau pasti terkejut melihat konsernya! Bersiaplah Luka-chan~"ucap Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luka menatap datar Len yang masih tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. "Terserah, aku mau jajan dulu"ucap Luka sambil berjalan pergi.

"Eh, Luka-chan! Tunggu~"ucap Len sambil berlari mengejar Luka yang sudah ngacir entah kemana.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian,**

"Luka! Ayo! Konser Len udah mau mulai nih!"seru gadis beryukata biru dengan rambut diikat cepol. "Iya! Aku lagi beli takoyaki, sebentar lagi!"balas Luka.

"Aku mau liat bagaimana konsernya berjalan"ucap Mikuo santai. Mikuo memakai kimono biru polos dengan topi _summer_ /? dan syal biru muda/?.

"Buat apa kamu pakai topi sama syal itu sih?!"tanya Rin sambil menatap pacarnya dengan malas. "Gapapa kan? Nyoba style baru"ucap Mikuo santai.

Kaito menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan seperti mengatakan 'What the F*ck'. "Lu malah jadi mirip kayak gue tau! Dasar tukang copas!"seru Kaito marah.

"Enak aja tukang copas! Gue nyari style baru gevlek!"balas Mikuo. "Udah-udah, konser nya udah mau mulai nih"seru Miku menengahi.

Luka datang dengan takoyaki ditangan nya dan tusuk gigi di mulutnya.

"Ahh maaf telat, udah mulai?"tanya Luka sambil memakan takoyaki nya. Miku dan Rin menggeleng, "bentar lagi"ucap Rin sambil menatap lurus panggung megah di depan nya.

 **Dibalik panggung,**

"Piko! Sini deh!"panggil Len pada seorang pemuda putih -maksudnya bersurai putih.

"Ada apa Len-kun?"tanya pemuda bernama Piko tersebut. "Aku mau pas yang bagian ini nanti ada kembang api atau petasan dilangit, oke?"perintah Len.

Piko mengangguk, "dibagian yang mana tadi?"tanya Piko sedikit bingung.

Len sweatdropped, "yang ini, pas akunya lagi gini"ucap Len sambil memperagakan gayanya.

"Oh, sip! Bisa diatur Len-kun"ucap Piko sambil tersenyum. " _Sankyu_ , aku mengandalkan mu Piko"ucap Len sambil berlari kearah tangga panggung.

 **Kembali ke Luka, KuoRin, dan KaiMi,**

"Ehhh liat! Udah mau mulai!"seru Luka girang.

Lalu, tampil lah Len dengan penari lain nya dibelakang. Lalu, Len pun mulai menyanyi dan menari.

 _Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta nante sora ni utaunda_

 _A-Oo, Eeieiee! A-Oo , Eeieiee_

 _A-Oo, Eeieiee! A-Oo , Eeieiee_

 _Tsumekonda yume o uchiageru bashou_

 _Sagashimotomete kono machi kara deta_

 _Furueru chakushin dengen o kitta_

 _Moedasu doukasen daremo tomerarenai_

 _Sekai no owari ga ima otozureta to shitara_

 _Zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni issho na no ni ne_

 _LIKE A FIRE FLOWER_

 _Boku ga kiechawanai you ni hinoko chirase yumeuchiagare_

 _Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta nante uso made tsuite_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _A-Oo, Eeieiee! A-Oo , Eeieiee_

 _A-Oo, Eeieiee! A-Oo , Eeieiee_

 _Narenai keshiki fushizen na egao_

 _Hanayakana matsuri to wa chigatteta_

 _Kurikaesu rusuden "ganbare" no koe_

 _Namida de doukasen kiechai sou da yo_

 _Uchuu no hajimari ga ano kuchizuke da to shitara_

 _Hoshizora wa futari koboshita kiseki no ato_

 _LIKE A FIRE FLOWER_

 _Kimi ga mitsuke yasui you ni raimei no gotoku yume todorokase_

 _Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta nante bareterundarou na_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _Umare mo sodachi mo barabarana bokura_

 _Sugata mo katachi mo sorezorena bokura_

 _Otoko mo onna mo chiguhaguna bokura_

 _Sore de mo kokoro o hitotsu ni dekita nara_

 _Jinsei no tochuu ga senkou hanabi da to shitara_

 _Isshun de mo futari terasu himawari no you ni_

Len telah mengarahkan tangan nya, daaan

 _LIKE A ..._

Len sudah bersiap dengan posisi nya, laluuu...

 _FIRE FLOWER!_

 **BOOM!**

 **SPLASH!**

"Waaa! Hebat! _Sugoi_ Len-kun!"seru Luka kagum dengan kebagusan letusan petasan tersebut. Luka sebelumnya bingung, semua orang-orang tiba-tiba minggir dan ada celah bagi Len untuk melihat Luka.

 _Itsuka yozora ni tairin o sakasu sono toki made matte kure_

Luka blushing karna keromantisan Len. "Len-kun..."gumamnya pelan.

 _Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta nante sora ni utaunda_

 _A-Oo, Eeieiee! A-Oo , Eeieiee_

 _A-Oo, Eeieiee! A-Oo , Eeieiee_

 **PROK! PROK! PROK!**

Semua orang bertepuk tangan tak terkecuali Luka. " _This is the best concert ever!_ "seru seorang bule berambut pirang dengan bahasa inggris nya yang sangat fasih.

Luka menitikkan air mata. Bukan, dia tidak sedih. Dia sangat senang sekali sampai-samapi dia menangis setelah menyaksikan konser Len. "Hiksss... Len-kun,"gumam Luka sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuat ku kagum?"ucap Luka sambil berlari kearah Len dan memeluknya erat.

Len tersenyum, "maafkan aku sayang, aku mencintamu Luka"ucap Len sambil membalas pelukan Luka.

Mikuo menganga, konser asli dengan yang ada dibayangan nya beda jauh.

Rin tersenyum puas, tidak menyangka hasil nya akan seperti ini.

Miku _fangirling_ , sangat senang karna ada asupan LenKa gratis.

Kaito mengacungkan jempol pada Len, bangga karna sahabatnya berhasil membuat Luka kagum.

"Oh iya, Luka-chan"ucap Len sambil melepas pelukan nya. Luka menatap bingung Len yang tersenyum manis.

"Aku sangat menyuka -tidak maksudku aku sangaat mencintai Luka, mau kah Luka menjadi pacarku?"tanya Len sambil berlutut dihadapan Luka dan mencium punggung tangan nya.

Luka terkejut, dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap, langsung lah dia jawab,

"Iya...! Tentu! Aku mau!"seru Luka senang. Len berdiri dan memeluk Luka dengan erat sembari membisikan _"I love you"_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

Yuki's side:

HALO! DENGAN YUKI DISINI! Jadi gimana? Seru kah? Flat kah? Romance gak berasa? Maafkan saya QAQ

Saya gak pandai bikin Romance tapi pengen. Ini baru belajar jadi maaf kalau jelek yah OAO

Pokoknya, Review! Review! Review!

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


End file.
